


dazed and kunfused

by peach_june



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom Qian Kun, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Intoxication, Kink Negotiation, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play, Recreational Drug Use, Slut Shaming, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Under-negotiated Kink, kind of, related to the whole being crossfaded thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_june/pseuds/peach_june
Summary: Yukhei is drunk, he's high, he's with his friends and having a great time. Then he puts his puppy-dog face to work against Kun and gets way more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	dazed and kunfused

**Author's Note:**

> back from the dead lmaooooo
> 
> u might notice there are some conflicting tags, so if u wanna know what's going on, check out the end notes !
> 
> also i absolutely could NOT think of a title so enjoy my shitty pun
> 
> enjoy ~

Yukhei didn’t mean to let it get this far.

It’d just been some lighthearted fun, okay? Just drinking with his friends in Guanheng and Dejun’s apartment, trying to wind down after finals week was done kicking everybody’s asses. Maybe there were some…other substances involved, as well, enough to make Yukhei’s brain fuzzy and his body feel floaty. He doesn’t know where Sicheng gets his shit, but it always fucks Yukhei up enough that he stops feeling his toes after just a few hits.

They’d been talking shit, like they always do, pushing each other around and being rowdy while Kun laughingly tried to get them to quieten down. Yukhei let YangYang and Ten convince him to shotgun another beer, hunched over the kitchen sink because Dejun still bitched at him about the _one_ time he’d spilled his drink on the carpet.

What he’s saying is, he’s super crossfaded, his inhibitions are practically nonexistent, and it starts out innocently.

Licking beer off his lips, Yukhei stumbles back to the living room. He flops on the ground against the couch, laying his head against Kun’s solid thigh. He’s content there for long moments, enjoying the sounds of his friends talking around him, before he turns his head and abruptly realizes he has sticky wetness all down his neck and soaking the collar of his shirt.

Scrunching his nose up in displeasure, Yukhei rolls his head toward Kun, giving their assigned mom friend his best puppy dog eyes.

“Kun-ge,” he croons, his expression breaking into a grin at the blush that rises in Kun’s ears at the name.

Kun sighs, putting his hand on top of Yukhei’s head. “Yes, Yukhei?” he says, like his ears aren’t tomato red.

Yukhei brings his pout back. “I got beer all over myself. Could da-ge get me a napkin?”

“You were literally just in the kitchen,” Kun says, frowning, “why didn’t you use a paper towel or something while you were in there?”

“Kun-ge,” Yukhei whines, drawing the sound out. “I didn’t know when I was in the kitchen. But it’s getting sticky…” he trails off, raising a hand to the tacky skin of his neck in demonstration. “See? Gross. Aren’t you supposed to take care of your didi?”

Kun rolls his eyes so hard that Yukhei is convinced for a brief, panicked moment that they actually _will_ fall out of his head. “Yukhei, you’re ridiculous. You’re a big boy, go get your own napkin.”

Something about that phrasing makes Yukhei’s brain pause, working hard through the fog of inebriation. “But…” he pursed his lips. So quickly it makes his head spin, Yukhei heaves himself up and plants himself in Kun’s lap. Kun makes a surprised noise under him, but Yukhei folds his arms and pouts full-force. “I’m baby,” he says.

Kun laughs in his face.

Yukhei pushes at Kun’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh at me! I’m baby!”

There’s a thump on his lower back, and Yukhei looks over at Ten, whose leg is still stretched out from kicking him. “You are most certainly not baby,” Ten drawls. “YangYang has that position filled, I’m afraid.”

“I’m _not_ a baby!” YangYang complains from across the living room, glaring at Guanheng and Dejun’s laughter.

Sicheng finally chimes in from where he’s been lounging on an armchair. Yukhei honestly thought he had passed out already. “I don’t know, Kun,” he says. “Yukhei does look like the world’s biggest baby from over here. Or a grossly overgrown puppy.”

Kun considers this, and Yukhei realizes Kun’s hands are on his thighs, steadying him, and he feels heat prickle at his hairline, staring to feel embarrassed at how shameless he’s acting. “I can see puppy more than baby,” Kun concludes, and Yukhei almost misses it from how hard he’s trying to not blush.

“W-Well,” Yukhei stutters, trying to regain control of himself, “a puppy is a baby dog.”

Kun smiles patronizingly up at him. “Very good, Yukhei. A puppy _is_ a baby dog.”

Yukhei can’t stop his flush at that, ducking his head. He makes to get off of Kun, but Kun’s fingers catch the backs of his knees, pulling him back to where he’d been.

“Oh, is the puppy changing his mind?” Kun says. “I thought he wanted his _Kun-ge_ to clean him up? He’s so messy, after all…Maybe he needs a bath?”

Yukhei whines, and he put his hands to his cheeks like that will lessen the burning in them. “Kun, come on, I was just messing around,” he says quietly, looking anywhere but Kun’s face.

Kun blinks innocently up at him, but the illusion is ruined by his shit-eating grin. “No, it’s okay! Just let Kun-ge handle it, little baby. You can’t possibly clean yourself.”

“I-“ Yukhei starts, not even sure where he’s going with it.

“Here,” Guanheng says, suddenly beside them and extending a wet wipe to Yukhei. “Wipe yourself off.”

Kun snatches the wipe out of Guanheng’s hand, still wearing that fucking _smile_ , and says, “I would have gotten it myself, but this silly puppy thinks he’s still small enough to be a lapdog.”

Guanheng laughs, most likely because of just how fucking red Yukhei’s face is, and sketches out an overly-elaborate bow, like he’s just presented a king with some priceless treasure.

Kun laughs back, doing his best to bow with a lap full of Yukhei. When Guanheng turns around to go back to whatever YangYang and Dejun have moved onto talking about, Kun’s hand snakes up into Yukhei’s hair. Yukhei’s breath hitches as Kun pulls at the hair on the back of his head, forcing him to expose his neck, and then starts to gently clean the beer off of Yukhei’s throat.

Yukhei stares determinedly at the ceiling, the intoxication and Kun’s unexpected behavior knocking him completely off-balance and causing his brain to send all kinds of weird signals. He just has to ignore how good it feels to have the dual sensations of Kun’s hands pulling his hair and rubbing at his throat. He just has to breathe like his heart isn’t absolutely thundering in his chest, like he’s not about to _pop a fucking boner in front of all his friends._

He’s gotten himself into a lot of weird and stupid situations, usually following YangYang and Guanheng’s lead, but this is on a whole new level of weird and stupid. Getting hard from being humiliated in front of his friends? Weird. That he kept pushing Kun until they got to this point? Stupid.

“All clean,” Kun says softly, but he doesn’t let go of Yukhei’s hair. The fingers on his throat slowly wrap around it, applying the slightest bit of pressure. “Imagine how good you’d look with my collar around your neck, pup,” he says, even softer, only for Yukhei to hear.

Yukhei squeezes his eyes shut against the bolt of heat those words send rocketing to his dick. It twitches in his sweats, starting to fill out and thicken, and Yukhei has got to get the fuck out of here.

He launches himself out of Kun’s lap, hoping to God his dick isn’t hard enough to be noticeable yet. He stands there awkwardly for a second, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, he settles on a stilted, “I’m going to go steal one of Guanheng’s shirts. Thank you for your assistance.”

Kun laughs at his back as he retreats down the hallway, and Yukhei hears Sicheng saying something, but he can barely think, much less process words at the moment.

Yukhei closes Guanheng’s door behind him, sitting with his back against it, and furiously wills his erection away. He is _not_ going to rub one out while his friends are less than twenty feet away from him, closed door or not, and especially not over Kun’s stupid smile and hands and voice. He might be a bit fucked up, but he isn’t _that_ far gone. Instead, he digs through Guanheng’s closet until he finds something big enough to fit him, a giant t-shirt with something written in English on it, and as he changes shirts he breathes calmly, as if he can force himself to sober up by doing so.

He returns to the living room, sprawls himself across the floor like nothing ever happened, and ignores everything until he passes out.

Yukhei dreams about the look in Kun’s eyes, something sharp hiding in among the mischief. He dreams about Kun’s hands. His mouth. Heat. Flashes of want, moans caught deep in their throats, spread thighs. He dreams in fits and starts, nothing concrete, nothing more than a thread he can grasp at but never follow.

He wakes up hard and aching, sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains and making him want to throw up. His friends are spread across the room: Sicheng cuddled up with Ten on the couch, though he’d definitely murder Yukhei if he ever spoke of it; YangYang curled into a ball in the armchair; Kun looking peaceful and soft on the little cot Dejun and Guanheng keep around for situations like this. He can assume those two are in their own beds.

Yukhei debates going back to sleep, but the pounding that’s starting behind his eyes doesn’t seem keen on letting that happen, so he pulls himself to his feet, wincing as his body complains about having slept on the floor.

Since he’s the first one up, he puts a pot of coffee on before ducking into the bathroom. Yukhei digs the pain medicine out of its drawer, swallowing a couple pills with a handful of water from the sink. He takes the bottle with him back into the kitchen and sets it on the table, for when the others wake up and inevitably whine about their own hangovers. With nothing else to do, he leans back against the counter and pulls out his phone.

He opens an app and ends up just staring at it blankly, last night’s memories deciding to rear their head.

Kun was kind of…super hot last night. Qian Kun, the mom friend and mother hen, ice cream sweet, silly and bashful and kinky, apparently. Yukhei is struggling to wrap his brain around it, trying to connect the Kun he knows and loves with this different side of him. He’s always known Kun was attractive, obviously. Yukhei’s caught himself staring at Kun’s thighs too many times to count. But thinking about his hot friend’s thighs and straddling them while having his hair pulled are worlds apart. He thinks he should be mad about being embarrassed like that in front of all their friends.

Yukhei can’t bring himself to be anything except turned on.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Dejun wandering into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and sleep-mussed.

“Oh thank God, coffee,” Dejun says, fishing out a mug and filling it up. He grabs another and offers it to Yukhei, who accepts it gratefully. He might know where the pain meds are kept, but this kitchen is still a mystery to him, for the most part.

Yukhei and Dejun stand in companionable silence, agreeing on a subconscious level that it’s too early for any kind of conversation.

YangYang is the next to shuffle in, snagging the pain meds and downing them with his first sip. A few minutes later, Sicheng joins them, then Guanheng, and then Dejun shoos them out of the kitchen, declaring his intent to make breakfast.

Guanheng apparently decides that it’s time for everyone to be awake, because he unceremoniously shoves Ten’s legs off the couch to make room for himself and turns on the TV, asking around for suggestions on what to watch. Ten grumbles at him, but sits up and stretches like a cat, telling him to just pull up a Marvel movie, like always.

Yukhei settles himself comfortably in the armchair YangYang abandoned, grinning up at him when he complains, and sips at the last of his coffee as everybody wakes themselves up.

Kun groans as he comes to consciousness, squinting around like he’s not exactly sure where he is. His sleepy gaze finds Yukhei and shatters the peace he had managed to lull himself into. Kun’s lips pull up into a smirk, and he deliberately sweeps his gaze up and down Yukhei before he heaves himself up off the cot and heads for the bathroom.

Yukhei closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and pretends he isn’t a fucked as he knows he is.

The morning passes uneventfully. They watch the movie, let it keep playing and ignore it while they eat breakfast, then come back for the finale. They’ve all seen it before, anyway, and this spares them having to listen to YangYang recite every scene he remembers the lines to. By the time everyone is getting ready to leave, collecting their keys and putting their shoes on by the door, it feels so much like every other impromptu sleepover they’ve had that Yukhei can almost forget that it isn’t.

He has, once again, lulled himself into a false sense of security, because the second they’re stepping out of the elevator into the lobby, Kun is grabbing Yukhei’s sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.

Kun is wearing a beatific smile, one that makes Yukhei’s guts roil.

“I thought I could drive you home,” he’s saying. “To kind of clear the air, you know?”

Yukhei doesn’t want to be alone in Kun’s car with him. He rode here with Ten, he could just catch a ride back. Ten would probably be expecting it, even. He has an out, he can just say no and ride home with Ten and pretend Kun is still sweet, soft, and completely out of his reach. Who knows what will happen in the car? Maybe Yukhei will say something stupid and Kun will never forgive him, or maybe they’ll get into a fight and their friendship will never recover. He can handle this when the others are around, he can avoid Kun’s eyes and act like they aren’t burning holes in him. He can laugh off last night’s weirdness as being drunk, being high, being rowdy. If he gets into the car with Kun, and they have the conversation Yukhei thinks Kun is trying to have, he’ll have to confront the fact that, now that he’s stone cold sober, he wants Kun so bad it’s making him chub up just looking at the hand holding onto his sleeve.

Kun pulls at him, using the barest amount of strength.

“Yeah,” Yukhei says. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

His brain is screaming _NO IT ISN’T YOU IDIOT_ , but Kun’s smiles brightens further, and the hand on Yukhei’s sleeve slips down to his wrist, and Kun is leading him across the parking lot, and Yukhei tunes out the fear trying to convince him to turn around and march back into the building.

Kun opens the car door for him like some kind of old-timey gentleman. Yukhei is so, so fucked.

There’s nothing said for the first few minutes. Kun navigates out of the parking lot and onto the road, easing into the Saturday morning traffic while soft instrumental music plays through his speakers. Yukhei feels wound so tight he might burst, unsure if he should break the silence or wait for Kun to do so. He doesn’t know how this goes.

The song playing ends, and Kun finally speaks up.

“So,” he says. “You were being a brat, last night.”

Yukhei swallows thickly. No beating around the bush, huh? “I, um, I guess I was. I didn’t mean to…make you mad. I was playing around, thought it’d be funny.”

Kun nods, not taking his eyes off the road even though they aren’t moving. “Well, it _was_ pretty funny when you had to limp back to Guanheng’s room trying to hide your hard-on.”

Yukhei is at a complete loss for words. He can feel himself starting to blush again.

“Didn’t think I noticed?” Kun says, when it’s clear Yukhei doesn’t know what to say. “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think the others did. They didn’t have you in their lap, rubbing up on them like a slut.”

Yukhei’s brain shorts out for a second, complete white noise. He had never expected in his entire fucking life to hear Kun say the word slut. He shifts in his seat, trying to subtly adjust his dick.

Kun laughs gently. “You’re so easy, puppy. One dirty word and you’re already getting hard?”

“Kun,” Yukhei breathes. He gets a sharp slap on the back of the hand, and Yukhei wrenches his hand away from the center console in his surprise.

“I don’t think you get to use my name, actually,” Kun says, sounding contemplative. “Maybe if you’d been good…”

Yukhei doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard without being touched.

Kun makes a turn, humming like he’s thinking. Yukhei knows it’s an act, but finds himself hanging on with bated breath. “You can call me gege, instead. Or would you prefer da-ge, pup?”

“Da-ge,” Yukhei says without thinking, and wants to fucking lobotomize himself.

He watches Kun grin, and for a moment Yukhei is lost in how pretty Kun is when he smiles like that with his whole face.

“Good answer,” Kun says, and pets the back of Yukhei’s hand, which had hesitantly returned to its place between them. “Could you answer some questions for me, didi?”

Yukhei nods, then hurries to add, “Yeah, of course,” in case Kun couldn’t see him in his peripheral vision.

Kun’s hand goes back to the steering wheel, and Yukhei misses it. “Do you remember everything that happened last night?”

“Yes, da-ge,” Yukhei says, pleased when it earns him another smile.

“What did you like about it? Was there anything you didn’t like?” Kun says.

Yukhei has to actually use his _brain_ , ugh. “Um, I liked it all, I think. I just kind of…wish the others hadn’t been around.”

“Why is that?”

“Well,” Yukhei says, and his blush comes back in full force, “I, uh. I wish we could have done more?”

Kun nods. “Okay, I see. Do you have any experience with anything like what we did last night?”

“It’s not like I’ve been going around sitting in people’s laps and getting hard in front of my friends, no.”

“I meant,” Kun says, “what I did to _you_. The humiliation, petplay, kink stuff.”

“Oh,” Yukhei says. His mouth is desert dry. “No, not really. A couple of the people I’ve been with were into, like, spanking. One time somebody tied my hands up. But that’s about it.”

They’re nearing Kun’s apartment complex, Yukhei realizes. When Kun had offered to drive him _home_ , he meant… Not to Yukhei’s place. It sends a thrill through him. He doesn’t go to Kun’s apartment often, and it’s usually just a stop-off point before they go clubbing with everyone else. But now, Yukhei has a reason to stay, instead of admiring Kun’s décor for two seconds before he’s whisked either out the door or into the bathroom so Ten can do his hair.

Yukhei thinks – hopes – they’re going to be in Kun’s apartment for more than the customary thirty or so minutes.

Kun taps Yukhei’s hand, and he whips his head around to look at him.

“You didn’t hear a word I said, did you?” Kun asks, sounding more like the exasperated mother hen Yukhei knows.

“Sorry, da-ge,” Yukhei says. “Got kind of lost in thought.”

Kun brushes his thumb over Yukhei’s knuckles. “It’s alright, just pay more attention. I asked if you know about safewords, the color system, any of that.”

Yukhei frowns. “I know what a safeword is, I think. It means to stop during sex, right?”

“Right. It’s a word you pick out beforehand that, if used, will make everything stop immediately. The color system follows the same logic. Essentially, green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop,” Kun explains.

“Are you…planning on having to use these?” Yukhei says, then adds, “With me?”

Kun is quiet for a beat. “Yukhei, we’re going to my apartment to have sex, right? We’re on the same page about that?”

“That’s what I hoped we were doing, yeah.”

“Okay, good,” Kun says. “These words are to make sure you’re safe and comfortable while we have sex. Even if we have completely vanilla sex in missionary position, these words are what I’m going to go by. If you really, actually do want to stop or something isn’t working, use your safeword or the color system.”

Kun pulls into the parking lot of his apartment complex, maneuvering his car into its assigned spot. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to look at Yukhei seriously.

“Is all of that okay with you?” he asks.

Yukhei smiles. “Yeah, it’s good! I just didn’t know it was, like, a thing. I guess. I kind of thought safewords were only for hardcore stuff.”

“A safeword is a good thing to have going into any sexual encounter,” Kun says. “But especially when you might dip into kink.”

“Are we going to?” Yukhei asks.

Kun tilts his head a bit, considering. “If you’re comfortable with the idea, we can pick up where we left off last night.”

Yukhei nods fervently.

“Alright,” Kun says. “Come on then, pup.”

Yukhei unfolds himself from Kun’s car, hurrying to catch up as Kun doesn’t bother to wait for him. The elevator ride up to the seventh floor is the longest span of time in Yukhei’s life, since Kun is back to refusing to look at him, checking his phone instead. He follows in a daze as Kun leads the way to his apartment, unlocking and opening the door, letting it swing back so Yukhei has to catch it.

They toe their shoes off, the quiet between them hanging heavy.

“Bedroom,” Kun says simply. He still doesn’t look at Yukhei as he pulls his jacket off and hangs it on a hook.

Yukhei takes a few uncertain steps toward the hallway that leads to Kun’s bedroom. He glances back at Kun, who is walking past him and heads in the direction of the bathroom.

So Yukhei goes to the bedroom, standing awkwardly on Kun’s plush carpet as he waits.

A few minutes later, Kun enters the room and fixes Yukhei with a calculating look. “On your knees,” he says.

Yukhei goes easily, unable to look away as Kun stalks forward. When he’s within reach, Kun runs a hand through Yukhei’s hair, gentler than expected. Yukhei’s eyes flutter closed, relishing in the feeling. He lets out a soft sigh that turns into a gasp as Kun fists the hair in his grasp, pulling hard and making Yukhei look up the length of his body to his face.

“Do you remember when we went clubbing a few months ago,” Kun starts, throwing Yukhei for a loop, “and you disappeared for a while? We were all worried about you, but when I took a look outside you were on your knees for some foreigner, sucking his cock like he’d paid you for it. I didn’t tell anybody else about it, but I’ve wondered since then if he did actually pay you, or if you just like having your face fucked that much.”

Yukhei blinks, trying to process this influx of information. He’s ashamed to admit that he isn’t even sure which time Kun caught him, since it’s become a bit of a habit of his. “I, uh. He didn’t pay me, da-ge.”

Kun smiles, and Yukhei doesn’t know if he’s ever going to be able to look at Kun when he’s smiling again without remembering this.

“So I wasn’t wrong about you being a slut, huh? You’ll open up for anybody who looks at you the right way, won’t you?” Yukhei has to close his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed by how hot he finds it when Kun talks down to him. “Open your eyes.”

Yukhei’s eyes fly open. He watches Kun’s free hand pop the button on his jeans, pull the zipper down tooth by agonizing tooth, wrap around his cock in a fist to show Yukhei his erection through the briefs keeping it out of sight. Then it extends toward him, and Kun hooks his thumb in Yukhei’s mouth, pulling his jaw down and pressing on his tongue. Kun makes a quiet, considering noise, then pushes his thumb as far into Yukhei’s mouth as it will go.

The hand in Yukhei’s hair releases, trailing down his face. “You’re practically drooling, puppy. You want me to choke you on my dick that bad?”

Yukhei groans around the thumb in his mouth, sucking at it in agreement.

“Come on, use your words,” Kun says.

Yukhei has to think about the logistics of it for a second, but he tries, and it ends up sounding more like, “Fuck ‘y froat,” but he can’t exactly be blamed for that.

Kun gives him a bright grin. “Aw, pup. How could I turn down such a generous offer?” The hand he’d extracted from Yukhei’s hair goes to his crotch, massaging for a moment before he dips his fingers below the waistband and fishes out his cock.

He’s about average size, but _thick_ , and Yukhei wants it in his mouth right this instant. Kun seems inclined to agree. He steps closer, tapping the head on Yukhei’s upper lip while his thumb slides from Yukhei’s mouth. Then Kun’s cock is on his tongue. Yukhei starts lapping at it immediately, laving his tongue over the tip, flicking at the slit, coaxing Kun farther into his mouth.

“So eager,” Kun breathes, and feeds Yukhei more of his cock.

Yukhei pushes himself forward, impatient, until his nose is pressed into Kun’s skin and his throat is full. He hums contentedly, wishing for a moment he could just stay like this forever.

Kun hisses and rocks his pelvis into Yukhei’s face. He withdraws, to Yukhei’s displeasure, only to slide back in. He starts to work in and out of Yukhei’s mouth, never pulling back too far. Yukhei gets a feel for Kun’s rhythm and moves with him, trying to tighten his throat when Kun pushes in and flutter his tongue along the underside as Kun pulls out. Yukhei knows he’s good at giving head, has been complimented on his skill many times, so he’s sure he can get Kun to come down his throat in record time and applies himself fully to making it happen.

“Good at that, pup,” Kun says and completely removes his cock from Yukhei’s mouth, grabbing onto his hair when Yukhei tries to chase after it. “That’s enough.” His voice is sharper, more of a command.

Yukhei stills, lifting his eyes to Kun’s in confusion. Kun is flushed, but he hadn’t seemed like he was about to bust, so Yukhei has no idea why he’s no longer deepthroating him.

“Da-ge,” Yukhei says. Well, whines, really.

Kun pulls tight at Yukhei’s hair, making him wince. “Don’t argue, puppy. Stand up and strip.”

Yukhei stands, Kun’s hand not releasing his hair, and starts to shimmy out of his clothes. Pants are easy, underwear joining them on the floor a second later, his socks becoming two little fabric balls. He manages to get his arms out of the shirt he’d stolen from Guanheng, but is unable to pull it over his head with Kun refusing to let him go.

“Uh, da-ge, I can’t-“

“Go get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” Kun interrupts, and finally untangles his fingers from Yukhei’s hair.

Yukhei flings his shirt off the moment he can, then scrambles to the bed. He blushes over how hard he is and the way his erection hangs down between his legs, but doesn’t bother feeling too embarrassed. He just had Kun’s dick down his throat, why _wouldn’t_ he be hard as a rock? He watches Kun walk around the room, undressing slowly and methodically, putting his clothes in the laundry hamper and setting his watch on the bedside table. He’s down to his briefs when he kneels behind Yukhei on the bed, and the position makes Yukhei’s dick twitch.

Kun’s hand comes down on his ass with a sharp _smack_. Yukhei gasps and jerks forward in his surprise, but Kun is already running soothing fingers down his back and over his sides.

“You’ve got such a nice ass, pup. A nice body in general, really, but it’s a shame you’re always showing off your abs when the real star of the show is right here.” Kun’s hands palm the globes of Yukhei’s ass, squeezing and spreading him open. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

Yukhei nods, then remembers Kun’s earlier reprimand about using his words. “Yeah. Yes, da-ge.”

Kun’s hand drifts down, a finger presses lightly against Yukhei’s hole. “I can imagine everybody sees that huge dick of yours and wants it in them, right?” The finger presses harder, barely breaching Yukhei. “I know you too well to make the kind of mistake all those others did, puppy. I know you just want to be held down and fucked like the slut you are.”

Yukhei’s skin tingles all over, like he’s got a low-level electric current running through him. How the fuck does Kun know this about him? Is he a mind reader? Is Yukhei just that obvious?

“What color?” Kun asks.

For a long moment, Yukhei has no idea what he’s talking about, before his brain puts the pieces together. “Green. So fucking green.”

“I bet you’d let anybody have a go,” Kun continues as if that interruption had never happened, and Yukhei can hear the smile in his voice. “You’d stick your ass out and beg for it, wouldn’t you? Climb in my lap in front of all our friends and beg da-ge to fuck you stupid. And once I was done with you, would you let everyone else have a turn? Let our friends fuck you until you were covered in cum, too out of it to remember your own name? Maybe you could even take two of us at once.”

“Shit, Kun,” Yukhei moans, trying not to nut just from the idea.

Kun smacks his ass again, harder this time. “Sorry, who was that you mentioned?”

Yukhei almost chokes in his haste to correct himself, “Da-ge, da-ge. Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s okay,” Kun soothes, rubbing over the stinging in Yukhei’s ass. “You’re doing so good for your first time. I’ll let it slip this once, but don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t. Thank you, da-ge,” Yukhei says.

Kun hums softly. His weight behind Yukhei disappears, and Yukhei’s eyes snap to him as Kun goes to his closet and pulls out a box. “I’m going to show you what I want to use on you, and you’re going to tell me if you’re okay with them all,” he says as he settles at Yukhei’s side.

The box isn’t big, but it opens to reveal more than Yukhei had thought would be inside. His eyes dance over everything, trying to take it all in. He recognizes a ball gag from a porno he watched once, and he’s pretty sure that thing is a flogger, maybe? Why the fuck does Kun have all this stuff? Is he, like, _super_ into BDSM, or something? Kun removes a few things, then closes the box again and sets it down, cutting off Yukhei’s train of thought.

He holds up a bottle of lube and a condom, which, okay, obviously Yukhei is okay with that stuff. The next thing Kun holds up is less obvious for a moment, but when Yukhei realizes he’s being presented with a black leather collar, his dick aches. The last one follows the theme, and Yukhei nods at the matching leash as well.

Kun smiles and reaches over, brushing Yukhei’s hair out of his eyes. He moves slowly, but confidently fixes the collar around Yukhei’s neck, clipping the leash to it once it sits comfortably. Kun holds onto the leash as he circles back around Yukhei, fitting himself up against the backs of Yukhei’s thighs. He leans Yukhei’s back, the angle a bit awkward because of their height difference, but doing nothing to dissuade Kun. Yukhei can feel Kun’s still frustratingly clothed cock pressing against his ass, but he’s not yet at the point where he needs it in him or he’ll fall apart.

Slowly, teasingly, Kun runs his hands over Yukhei’s front, flicking briefly at his nipples before gliding down, beelining for his heavy dick. The first brush of Kun’s hand on him makes Yukhei groan, and he has to force himself not to twitch his hips into that touch.

“You’ve already dripped onto my bed and I’ve barely done anything, pup,” Kun says into the skin of Yukhei’s back. His fingers go to the tip of Yukhei’s dick, swiping at the precum gathered there. One finger dips into the slit and Yukhei shudders.

“I really liked the, uh, the dirty talk,” Yukhei says in a rush.

Kun huffs out a laugh. “What, when I talked about our friends fucking you loose and sloppy? Were you imagining it? All of us taking what we want while you have to lay there and accept it?” He wraps his hand around Yukhei’s dick, tugging at it dry. “So filthy, pup. Wanting to be used like that. Wanting your best friends to use you like that.”

Yukhei nods, head hanging between his shoulders. “Da-ge,” he says. “Please.”

“Please what, baby?”

The switch to another pet name has Yukhei gritting his teeth. “Touch me. Please touch me.”

Kun cups his hand around Yukhei’s balls, squeezing them. “I _am_ touching you. You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Finger me,” Yukhei blurts. “I want your fingers in me so bad, da-ge.”

“That can certainly be arranged,” Kun says, and then his weight lifts from Yukhei. He wants to take it back, tell Kun to drape over him again, but the click of the lube opening stops the words on his tongue. There’s faint pressure on the leash as a hand settles on the small of Yukhei’s back, the sound of Kun shifting around, and then a cool, wet finger is at his entrance, pushing in without hesitation.

Yukhei drops onto his elbows, spreading his legs further open to accommodate Kun between them.

Kun doesn’t waste time, stretching Yukhei just enough to add a second finger before he starts fucking Yukhei with them, pushing deep and hard and fast. Yukhei moans long and low, arching his back for a better angle, and is rewarded by Kun scissoring his fingers, twisting them inside Yukhei in a way that makes him weak.

“More, da-ge, more,” Yukhei says.

Kun doesn’t question him, just adds a third finger that burns and feels so damn good Yukhei is sweating with it. Kun works his fingers around, eventually hitting Yukhei’s prostate and making him curl in on himself. Yukhei hears Kun laugh. His fingers hit Yukhei’s prostate on every thrust in, hammering him with pleasure that builds in his core, molten pleasure curling its fingers into him, making him groan and whine and tense, so close to breaking open, so fucking _close_ -

but Kun withdraws his fingers abruptly, leaving Yukhei empty, gasping, unsatisfied.

“Noooo,” Yukhei complains, digging his fingers into the duvet below him as his orgasm retreats.

Kun swats him on the ass again, making him jump. “You don’t get to come before me, got it?”

Yukhei groans, frustrated, and he’s too busy bemoaning his fate to notice Kun take his briefs off and roll the condom on, but he definitely notices when something thick and hard and too big to be a finger comes to rest against his hole.

Kun pulls at the leash, and Yukhei raises his head from the bed. The pressure at his neck remains as Kun pushes his cock into Yukhei, slow and steady and _torturous_. Yukhei swallows hard, his Adam’s apple bumping the collar as he does so, and his eyes close of their own accord as Kun’s hips come to rest against the swell of his own ass.

“Fuck,” Kun says, and the hand not holding the leash scrabbles at Yukhei’s hip, getting a firm, unrelenting grip. “God, Xuxi, you feel so good. You’re doing so good.”

Yukhei whimpers at the praise, the nickname, the warm feeling in his chest. “Fuck me. Please move, plea-“

Kun snaps his hips out and back in, sending Yukhei’s sentence to hell as he does it. He doesn’t give Yukhei even a second, immediately starting to fucking _rail_ him. The tension on the leash fades, but Yukhei is too busy getting fucked into the bed to realize that. Kun goes hard, fast, his hand so tight around Yukhei’s hip it’ll likely bruise. The room dissolves around Yukhei, his brain ceases to function, the only thing that exists is Kun pounding into him and stoking the hot coals burning in the pit of his stomach.

The leash tightens, pulling Yukhei’s head up again, and he awkwardly lifts himself on his elbows, the arch of his back becoming a bit painful at the way he’s being forced to contort. He’s panting open-mouthed, trying desperately to hold off his orgasm when he’s so keyed up and ready to blow.

“Why have we never fucked before,” Kun says breathlessly, less of a question than a statement. “I’m gonna handcuff you to this fucking bed, fuck you every day. Shit, Xuxi. I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah, da-ge,” Yukhei manages, “come inside me.”

Kun grunts, slamming into Yukhei erratically. His nails dig into Yukhei’s hip as he comes with a long, low moan, pulling the leash taut and cutting off Yukhei’s air for one desperate second. Yukhei sobs as he comes untouched, spurting all over the bed, his vision going white as he’s hit with the most intense orgasm he’s had in years. Kun keeps fucking him through it, his hips rabbiting forward until they’re both trembling with oversensitivity.

The hold on the leash vanishes, and Yukhei collapses onto his stomach, completely uncaring that he’s laying in spunk. Kun flops beside him, and for a long time the two of them just breathe.

Yukhei’s mind is nowhere near his body. He barely notices Kun taking the collar off, getting a washcloth to clean as best as he can, petting down Yukhei’s back and speaking soothing, meaningless words to him. He feels simultaneously like he’s been hit by a truck and is sitting on a cloud. Kun strokes his face and Yukhei mindlessly nuzzles into his palm, taking the comfort for what it is.

When he’s finally reconnected to his brain stem, Yukhei’s first words are, “I think you broke me.”

Kun laughs, light and airy. He wraps an arm around Yukhei’s back. “You’re fine. It can be a lot, but you were perfect.”

“I’m covered in my own come,” Yukhei says.

“Yes, you are. How about we sit up, drink some water, and take a shower? That sound good?”

Yukhei looks at Kun, squinting. “Take a shower…together?”

Kun blinks at him. “I mean, I meant separately, but-“

“I don’t think I can support my own weight for that long, Kun,” Yukhei says bluntly. “You kind of fucked my legs off.”

Kun’s laugh again, his face alight with mirth. “I can assure you, your legs are still attached to your body. But I’ll still help you in the shower. Wouldn’t want you falling down.”

With lots of grunting and groaning, they manage to get Yukhei flipped over and sat up. Kun forces him to drink an entire bottle of water before he lets Yukhei up, then they stumble to the bathroom, where Kun uses his fancy shower to hose Yukhei down and only feel him up a little bit. Kun forces him to borrow underwear, disgusted by the thought of Yukhei putting his own back on. Then Kun rips the duvet off the bed like he’s doing a magic trick, and when Yukhei sprawls across the sheets he feels completely exhausted.

“Take a nap,” Kun says when Yukhei tells him this.

Yukhei whines. “I haven’t even been awake that long. And this is your fault.”

Kun gives Yukhei a self-satisfied look. “I’ll definitely take credit for it. Just take a nap, you big baby. I’ll be right here.”

Yukhei eyes Kun, who has turned to his phone and is scrolling through social media. Reaching out as quick as he can, he pulls Kun down, ignoring his indignant squawk, and wraps him up in his arms.

“Cuddle tax,” Yukhei says by way of explanation. He buries his head in Kun’s neck.

Kun sighs, but Yukhei knows it’s fond. He pats the back of Yukhei’s head, squirms a bit to get comfortable, and goes back to his phone.

Yukhei releases a deep breath against Kun’s skin, presses a tiny kiss to the juncture of neck and shoulder, and can’t help the smile that steals across his face when Kun cranes his head around to mash a kiss into Yukhei’s hair. He closes his eyes, knowing they’ll probably have to do something awkward like _talk about this later_ , but he pushes that to the back of his mind. He doesn’t have to worry about that right now. He’s warm, he’s comfortable, he’s just been fucked to within an inch of his life, and he’s happy.

He drifts off into peaceful sleep, thinking maybe it’s good he let it go this far.

**Author's Note:**

> @conflicting tags: the situation begins as mildly dubious consent/under-negotiated kink because they are drunk and high, but no sex acts occur until they are both sober and they negotiate kinks, talk about safety, etc.
> 
> if you don't know what [name]-ge/gege/da-ge means, they're chinese terms for "older brother," but da-ge is more like "oldest brother" or can be translated as "boss" in some circumstances. "didi" means "younger brother," but i think it's only said like once in the fic so.
> 
> if anything else needs clarifying lmk <3


End file.
